Querida Hermana
by Fericii
Summary: Tsuna tiene una hermana de la cual ninguno de sus guardianes había oído hablar. ¿Qué sucedera cuando la conozcan? Querida hermana: Las cosas están muy caóticas sin ti, regresa pronto. Tu hermano Tsuna.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amiguines, aquí les traigo una historia nueva.**

 **Es diferente ambientada en un mundo donde Tsuna tiene una hermana que quiere mucho.**

 **Espero que la disfruten.**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, por más que lo desee**

/  
Todo parecía normal en Namimori, Tsuna ya levantado y viendo a su mamá cocinando más de lo normal, como cuando su padre había regresado después de mucho tiempo.

"-Mamá ¿Papá regresara o través?-"pregunto desanimado, realmente ni quería que su padre vinieron a la casa.

-Buenos días Tsu kun, no, es mucho mejor, Misu chan regresara hoy en la tarde- no paró de picar verduras en su tabla, quería tener un festín para ella.

"-¡Misuki chan!-"él cielo palideció, parecía que se iba a desmayar de la impresión.

Misuki se había ido de la casa a estudiar al extranjero dos meses antes de que Reborn llegara a la vida de Tsuna san. Siempre le mandaba cartas de donde se encontraba y como le iba, sus decepciones y sus aventuras, así como siempre le llamaba por teléfono el día de su cumpleaños y le mandaba paquetes.

"Querido hemano:  
Los primeros días me sentí muy sola, pero hoy hice una amiga, se llama Yui, parece buena persona. Hablamos todo el día de la serie que veíamos de pequeños, ¿Te acuerdas?.  
Espero que estos 2 años pasen rápido, extraño mucho a mamá y a ti.  
Te mando estos chocolates que encontré en una tienda, me dijeron que eran buenos.  
Te quiere tu hermana Misu."

Sin embargo el no quería que su hermanita supiera de la nueva vida de mafioso y peleas que empezó vivir. Quería protegerla para que tuviera una vida tranquila, normal y feliz.

"Misu chan  
¿Cómo estás?, Mamá contrato un tutor para ayudarme, pero mis calificaciones no han subido nada, es un bruto ese "tipo", en otro asunto, hice amigos con gente de la escuela. Cuando vuelvas te los presentare.  
Tu hermano Tsuna"

El solo le escribía lo que pensaba no iba a causar sospechas en su adorada hermana. Tampoco sabía cómo le iba a sus amigos tan singulares.

"Querido hermano  
Vaya un tutor, Mamá debe de estar realmente desesperada para que te consiga uno, esfuérzate al máximo en todo lo que hagas Tsu kun, que debe dar resultado para algo; aquí esta aburrido, Me alegra que hayas hecho amigos, espero conocerlos pronto.  
Te quiere tu hermana Misuki.  
P.D: Feliz cumpleaños. Estoy corta de dinero por eso te mando una cadena, se me iso muy bonita."

Misma cadena que usaría para poner su anillo Vongola y sus caja-arma en el futuro.

Y así paso muchas veces, enviándosela cartas y paquetes, mintiéndole de que se caía de las escaleras y terminaba en el hospital para no preocuparla.

Hoy regresaría su hermana, pero eso no le quitaba la obligación de ir a la escuela, la cual con mucho cariño le recordó Reborn.  
"-Dame-Tsuna, tendrás que llegar temprano a clase si no quieres morir-" dijo el hitman apuntando le con su pistola en la cabeza.

"-Hiii, ya me voy-"y el cielo se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo a la escuela, con un pedazo de pan en la boca.

/

 **¿Qué les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado, no desesperen ya tengo el capítul pero los iré subiendo mañana y pasado.**

 **Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, quejas y dudas. Me ayudan mucho a seguir y a mejorar las historias.**

 **Los quiere Fericii.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola amiguitos del internet, aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo. Quiero aclarar que la historia se sitúa justo después de lo que paso con Enma y su familia. Por consiguiente te sugiero que leas el manga ya que esta historia tiene spoilers. Si tienes dudas déjalo los comentarios.**

 **Que disfruten la historia.**

/

En la escuela no fue muy diferente a otros días, sólo que estaba un poco más distraído. Saludo a Enma y a Yamamoto, y luego se fue a sentar en su lugar de siempre.

En clase de matemáticas tuvo que pasar al frente, y sólo logró resolver la mitad del ejercicio, que si para algunos no era nada, para el Décimo era un logro muy grande, ya que se estaba esforzando al máximo.

En el receso se quedó pensando, sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, cuando de repente sintió una sacudida.

"-Tsuna kun!-" Kyoko estaba moviéndolo un poco del hombro, le estaba hablando hacia unos minutos y este no le contestaba.

"-eh, Perdón Kyoko san,-" se había levantado de su lugar eh inclinado enfrente de ella a modo de disculpa.

"-¿Esta bien décimo? Lo noto un poco distraído-"Gokudera notaba que algo estaba pasando a su jefe, en especial por que no le había hecho casó a Sasagawa Kyoko.

"-No te preocupes, no es algo importante-"Tsuna se despidió y se fue a otro lugar dejando a su guardián y a la ídolo número uno desconcertados.

Antes de que se pudieran mover, llego Yamamoto junto con Ryohei y Reborn.  
"-Me han informado que alguien va a llegar a Namimori hoy-"Reborn sabía que sus palabras traerían consecuencia, pero quería divertirse un rato.

Y Gokudera no pensó mucho la situación y la tomo como una amenaza.  
"-El Décimo está preocupado por eso, y no nos dijo porque no quiere que nos lastimemos-"Gokudera estaba convencido que lo que fuera era una amenaza.

"-Reborn, ¿no sabes quién es?-" pregunto Yamamoto, viendo como su amigo empezaba a sacar una libreta en donde probablemente anotaría su plan de ataque.

"-Gokudera tiene un poco de razón, Tsuna sabe quién es, pero no se sí es peligroso o no-" diciendo esto Reborn se fue caminando.

"-ESTO ES EXTREMÓ, PROTEJERE A SAWADA CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE-" se fue corriendo, siendo seguido por Kyoko que le gritaba que esperara.

"-Friki del béisbol, necesito tu ayuda-"por más que le pesará en su orgullo, sabía que necesitaba ayuda para resolver este misterio.

El plan era seguir a Tsuna a todos lados y cuando necesitará ayuda saldrían y lo defenderían.

Lo siguieron hasta una tienda en la cual entró y después de un rato salió con algo en una bolsa.

Decidieron entrar a la tienda a ver qué era lo que vendían adentro. Pero cuando Gokudera llego a la entrada corriendo, choco con una persona.

"-Maldición, fíjate por donde vas-" le grito para después ver como la chica estaba en el suelo con una maleta botada por un lado.

"-No seas así con las mujeres Gokudera" regaño el guardián de la lluvia mientras ayudaba a la muchacha a pararse.

"-Lo-lo siento, me fijare mejor cuando vaya caminando-" Se estaba sobando el brazo que sería el lugar donde golpeo cuando cayó al suelo.

Hayato y Yamamoto se quedaron pasmados al ver el rostro de la muchacha, era hermosa, cabello muy largo, ondulado y color rubio y los ojo muy parecidos a los de su jefe. Traía un overol que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y una blusa morada. Con un suéter abierto que le alcanzaba a tapar el overol.

"-No perdónanos a nosotros, el tonto de aquí no se fija en nada- Yamamoto estaba señalando a la tormenta.

"-No se-se preocupen, me-me tengo que ir-" dijo agarrando su maleta y echándose a correr, no sin antes dar un tropezón y seguir su camino.

Al par de guardianes le parecía ver un parecido en ella de su amigo Tsuna. Pero no le tomaron mucha importancia y se dirigieron adentro de la tienda.  
En la tienda solo vendían baratijas, collares, pulseras, estampas, limpiadores, trapos y los guardianes pensaron que Tsuna había a comprar algo para la casa.

Después de eso se dirigieron a la casa del décimo y pues ahí sería más sencillo, fingirían que vienen a hacer tarea con Tsuna y lo protegerían.

Pero Tsuna no estaba en casa, y Nana lo confirmo.  
"-No chicos, Tsuna no esta, se fue al parque, si quieren pueden quedarse a cenar-" dijo señalando a Ryohei, quien estaba en la sala jugando con Lambo eh I-pin.

"-¿Qué haces aquí cabeza de césped?-"grito la tormenta al ver a su compañero de escuela.

"-VINE A PROTEGER A LOS SAWADAS AL EXTREMO, Y ME QUEDARE A CENAR, CABEZA DE PULPO-"Ryohei se había levantado y señalado a la mesa de la cocina la cual tenía una cantidad impresionantemente exagerada de comida, de repente de las escaleras bajo Kyoko, la hermana menor del sol.

"-Nana nos invitó a cenar y pues esperaremos aquí a Tsuna kun-"Kyoko estaba cargando a Lambo el cual no dejaba de revolverse para bajarse.

Gokudera le preocupaba que el décimo estuviera solo afuera si protección, no sabía lo que podría pasar.

/

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, a mí me está encantando como está quedando toda la historia.**

 **Lo escribo con mucho amor y cariño para todos ustedes.**

 **Esperen el siguiente capítulo que está muy bueno, también dejen sus comentarios, me ayudan mucho y me animan a seguir haciendo esta que me encanta.**

 **Los quiere Fericii.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola amiguines, aquí les traigo un capitulo nuevo de esta divertida historia.**

 **Espero que la disfruten.**

/

Gokudera no podía creer que el guardián del sol fuera tan despistado, dejar al Décimo sin protección. Estaba de acuerdo de que la madre del Décimo necesitaba ser vigilada. Pero le frustraba su poca, casi nula preocupación.

De repente se oyó que tocaban el timbre y Nana fue a ver quién era.

"-Oh vaya, hace mucho tiempo que no venías por aqui, pasa, no tardarán en llegar-" se oía como Mamá Sawada hablaba pero no se podía ver con quien.

En la sala de estar entro el terror de Namimori, todos estaban sorprendidos, incluso el mismo Hibari.

"-El bebé me prometió una pelea hoy-" dijo excusando su presencia, pero de la nada salió Reborn.

"-No, yo no prometí nada esta vez-" dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, le gustaba ver a el guardián más fuerte sufrir.

Se podía sentir como Hibari le quería arrancar la cabeza a Reborn, nadie comprendía nada, y menos la actitud de la nube.

"-No importa, iré a buscar al Décimo-" dijo Gokudera dirigiéndose a la puerta lo más rápido que podía y abriéndola para salir aún más rápido, pero tal como paso en la tarde choco contra algo.

"- _Rayos, otra ves_ -" pensó la tormenta sobando se la cabeza al mismo tiempo que trataba de levantarse.

"-Hermano, ¿estás bien?-" dijo una voz femenina, la misma que habían escuchado el guardián de la lluvia y el de la tormenta ese mismo día.

Cuando Gokudera alzo la mirada pudo ver al Décimo sentado en el suelo sobándose y alado suyo la chica rubia con la que había chocado ese mismo día en cuclillas tratando de ayudar a su jefe a levantarse.

Gokudera de levanto lo más rápido que pudo para ayudar a su jefe a ponerse de pie ya que la muchacha no lograba hacerlo.

"-¡Gokudera!-"exclamo Tsuna al ver a su guardian enfrente de él y su hermana, realmente no esperaba que se encontrara hay.

"-Hermano es el chico de cabello blanco de hace rato-"la rubia lo recordaba no por haber tropezado con él, sino por su singular cabello.

"-¿Hermano?-"Gokudera estaba confundido, no sabía que su jefe tenía una hermana y a la vez le hizo sentirse culpable de no saber más de su jefe.

"-Vaya que es bonita, espera, porque piensas eso estúpido-"se culpó a si mismo de sus pensamientos.

"-¿Está bien usted?, ¿esta rojo de la cara, será fiebre?, ¿se golpeó la cara al caer?-" dijo la muchacha poniendo una de sus manos en su rostro.

"-E-este, no se preocupe por mi hermana del Décimo-" dijo inclinándose. Podía sentir como se le subía la sangre a la cabeza sin poder evitarlo.

"-Vaya vaya, de nuevo usted señorita, ¿cómo la puedo llamar?-" dijo Yamamoto al ver quien se encontraba en la entrada haciendo tanto escándalo.

"-Y-yo, e-es-este, me llamo Sawada Mi-Misuki-" Misu se sorprendió por la seguridad y lo directo que fue la pregunta de aquel muchacho de cabello negro.

"-Muy bonito nombre para una bonita persona-"Yamamoto le había agarrado la mano, para después besarla.

El color rojo de apodero del rostro de Misuki, esa situación la estaba llevando a su límite y busco a su hermano pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada.

Tsuna no comprendía muy bien la situación, pero decidió ponerle fin a eso ya que sentía que su hermana estaba cada vez más nerviosa, y no le gustaba eso.

"-Bien chicos, Misu chan acaba de llegar, así que supongo que quiere descansar-" dijo el cielo agarrando la mano de su hermana y llevándola adentro, pero fueron seguidos por el par de guardianes.

Misuki y Tsuna se quedaron inmóviles por la cantidad de gente que había adentro en la casa, había una mujer de pelo rosado muy bonita con unos googles puestos, una chica como de su edad pelo corto color naranja y alado de ella estaba un muchacho bronceado con pelo muy corto. Tambien había 3 niños, Misu no pudo evitar sentir como algo le trataba de decir que el niño de traje y sombrero no era lo que aparentaba, pero no le tomo mucha importancia.

"-Tsu kun, tus amigos se quedarán a cenar, celebraremos que Misu regreso-"Nana se sentía feliz por la cantidad de gente que había venido a su casa.

Misu estaba más nerviosa que nunca, esperaba que la casa estuviera tranquila pero lo que encontró fue todo lo contrario. Pasando la mirada en todos los invitados no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su viejo amigo. 

/

 **¿Les está gustando la historia?, ¿Quién será el viejo amigo?**

 **Dejen sus comentarios, me animan mucho a seguir estas historias.**

 **Los quiere Fericii.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holis amiguines, listos para saber quién es el viejo amigo.**

 **Bueno descúbranlo a continuación.**

 **Disfruten el capítulo.**

/

"-¡Carnívoro-kun!-"grito mientras corría a abrazar al terror de Namimori y este le correspondió, y a pesar de ser un gesto de afecto de muy, pero muy poco tiempo, sorprendió a casi todos los que lo vieron.

Esa escena era tan irreal que parecía una clase broma, para Tsuna eso no era algo nuevo, pero para los demás guardianes y Kyoko eso era algo realmente temerario, algo suicida y para algunos despertaron los celos.

"-Eh cumplido la promesa, y la seguiré cumpliendo-"la nube la veía a los ojos, parecía que nada había cambiado, y eso le alegraba inmensamente. Los demás se preguntaban cuál era la promesa que Hibari estaba manteniendo.

Misu se separó de Hibari kun o Carnívoro kun como había decidido llamarle cuando se conocieron.

Yamamoto y Gokudera estaban lanzándole miradas llenas de odio y desprecio a Hibari, no entendían como es que tan linda chica podía ser amigo de alguien que era tan frío y despiadado.

"-Hola, me llamo Sasagawa Kyoko y él es mi hermano Ryohei, no sabía que Tsu kun tenía una hermana tan bonita como tú-"Kyoko se había acercado a Misu cuando tuvo oportunidad.

"-Oh, yo soy Sawada Misuki, es- es un placer conocerle, usted ta- tambien es muy bonita Sasagawa-"la hermana del décimo seguía nerviosa, siempre se le había hecho muy difícil conocer gente nueva.

"-Llámame de tu por favor-" Kyoko se percató que hablaba con casi todos de usted, de seguro así trataba a todos los que conocía por primera vez.

"-perdóneme, qui-quiero decir perdón, tratare de hacerlo-"Misu se había inclinado enfrente de Kyoko a modo de disculpa.

"-Ya está lista la cena, vengan a sentarse a comer-"había llegado Nana de la cocina invitando a los muchachos y muchachas a comer lo que había hecho por la llegada de su querida hija.

"-Gracias mamá-"Misuki fue la primera en ir a sentarse a la mesa de la cocina, seguida por Kyoko y Tsuna.

"-Hey Hibari ¿de dónde conoces a la hermana de Tsuna?-"tenía mucha dudas Yamamoto, al igual que celos.

"-Eso no te importa herbívoro-"y dicho esta se fue a la mesa de la cocina a sentarse a lado de la muchacha rubia.

Después de que todos se hubiesen sentado, Tsuna y Hibari a los lados de la rubia, Gokudera y Takeshi justo enfrente lanzando más miradas de odio a la nube. Kyoko estaba sentada a lado del cielo y justo enfrente de ella estaba Ryohei, en la mesa también se encontraba Lambo eh I-pin, Nana Sawada, Bianchi y Reborn.

Misuki le sorprendía la cantidad de personas que había en la mesa, no recordaba alguna vez en la que tanta gente comiera en su casa al mismo tiempo y le sorprendía más que todos fueran amigos de su hermano Tsuna.

"-Itadakimas-"dijeron todos al mismo tiempo para empezar a comer.

"-Misuki san, ¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?-"pregunto la lluvia justo después de comer unos fideos.

"-Pu-pues me fui a estudiar a Italia a la SMS* (secret mafia school) p-pero decidí regresar aquí-"Misu siguió comiendo como si no hubiera mañana, pero Tsuna sabía que lo hacía por 2 razones, una, la comida de mamá es deliciosa y la segunda, estaba muy nerviosa.

Gokudera estaba impresionado de que la hermana del Décimo fuera aceptada en esa escuela de tan alto nivel, pero siendo familia directa de su jefe, era de esperarse.

"-Vaya hermana del décimo, usted es impresionante-"expreso su sorpresa por lo dicho unos instantes atrás.

Misuki se sonrojó un poco por lo dicho por el pelo blanco. Sabía que era un logro ser aceptada en esa escuela y era aún más mérito permanecer en esa escuela.

"-¿Usted cree?, no soy tan especial, por otra parte no pude evitar escuchar que le llama "Décimo" a mi hermano todo el tiempo-" Misu le intrigaba mucho ese apodo que su hermano tenía, sin embargo esto sólo hizo que Tsuna se tensara, se había olvidado completamente que su hermana no sabía nada de la mafia.

/

 **Me está encantando esta historia, la verdad no me creía capaz de escribir tanto, pero mírenme, y todavía tengo más de donde salió esto.**

 **Me encanta que Misuki sea tan formal con la gente que acaba de conocer, es tan tierna.**

 **Y si se preguntan por qué es rubia, eso es porque lo saco de su padre, pero los ojos de su madre.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios, créanme que me gusta leerlos todos y son sumamente entretenidos.**

 **Los quiere Fericii.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Amigos, hola nuevamente, veo que les está gustando mi historia. Y les agradezco mucho que la lean.**

 **Sin más disfruten el capitulo.**

/

"-¿Uh?, pues es porque es el décimo jefe de la maf...-"Gokudera sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, y cuando se dio cuenta de que era el terror de Namimori sintió un odio mezclado con desconcierto.

"-¡¿QUÉ TE OCURRE IDIOTA?! -" grito la tormenta señalando a la nube que se volvía a sentar en su lugar.

"-Mamá, creo que tocaron la puerta-" Reborn había dicho eso, sólo para que mamá se fuera y no se involucrara más de lo necesario.

"-Yo la acompaño Nana-" dijo Bianchi levantados de la mesa y jalando a mamá Sawada fuera de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

"-Tenías una mosca en la cabeza-"Hibari estábamos comiendo unos cuantos fideos y Tsuna le agradecía internamente su intervención.

"-Y para eso tenías que usar tus tonafas, idiota-" la tormenta seguía gritando, siendo ignorado por la nube.

"-Jeje, todos ustedes se llevan tan bien, gracias por ser amigos de mi hermano-"Misuki estaba realmente feliz al ver en lo que se había convertido su hermano.

Todos se quedaron inmóviles por un momento al oír esas palabras de la boca de la rubia y después ver esa sonrisa tan sincera.

"-Tsuna es realmente fuerte y bueno con nosotros, lo seguiremos siempre-"Yamamoto dijo esto después de agarrar a Gokudera para que se volviese a sentar.

Tsuna se sintió muy feliz de lo dicho por su guardián de la lluvia, pero esa felicidad no le duró mucho ya que sintió como una bala le rozo rápidamente una de sus mejillas.  
"-Dame-Tsuna tiene todavía mucho que aprender-"se veía que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y en una de sus manos una pistola con un característico color verde.

"-¿Eso- eso es un ar-arma?-"la chica rubia palideció al ver que su hermano le había rosado una bala de esa pistola, la cual no dejaba de apuntarle.

"-¿Qui- quien es u-usted en realidad?-" pregunto la rubia sin dejar de ver al bebé. Misu se había dado cuenta que a pesar de tener la apariencia de un infante, tenía otro secreto. Uno más obscuro.

Tsuna se volvió a tensar ante la pregunta de su hermana, y tenía miedo de la respuesta que le pudiera dar Reborn.

"-Soy el asesino número uno del mundo y tutor del próximo jefe de la mafia Vongola, Dame-Tsuna-"el arcobaleno había guardado su arma, veía fijamente a la muchacha rubia.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, todos se quedaron esperando, no sabían cómo reaccionaría la hermana de su amigo. Y en ese punto quedaba más que claro para todos que Sawada Misuki no sabía nada de la vida de su hermano.

"-Con permiso, voy a salir un rato-"y se levantó de la mesa y se fue corriendo del lugar, en la entrada se encontraba su mamá revisando el buzón de correo, junto con Bianchi.

"-Mamá, regreso en un rato-"dijo sin detenerse a dar explicaciones, Nana se veía preocupada por lo que oyó decir a su hija.

Misuki había oído una vez sobre Vongola en la escuela, de su amiga Yui.

Flashback  
"-Vongola es una familia de mafiosos, no deberías meterte con ninguno de ellos Misu san-" Yui y ella estaban almorzando en el patio de la escuela.

"-Mafia? Son como los yakusas?-"la rubia le desconcertaba, como era que su amiga sabía de eso.

"-algo así, casi todos en Italia saben de Vongola, los rumores dicen que son muy fuertes y peligrosos, lo mejor es ignorarlos y seguir con tu vida-"Yui se levantó y se estiró para decirle que ya era tarde que tenían que regresar a clase.  
End flashback

En la cocina se podía sentir la pesadez en el ambiente, nadie se esperaba la reacción de la muchacha.

"-Reborn, ¿por qué dijiste eso?-" Tsuna estaba enojado con su tutor por lo dicho anterior mente.

"-Sólo dije la verdad, tu eres tan dame, que nunca me hubieras dicho, lo cual hubiera puesto en más peligro su vida-"Reborn estaba serio, sentía un aura de odio del Décimo Vongola.

"-Misuki chan no sabe nada de la mafia, y no tenía por qué enterarse-" Tsuna se levantaba de la mesa y se dispuso a salir de la casa para buscar a su hermanita. 

/

 **Espero de verdad que les esté gustando los capítulos, sé que son cortos pero los hago con mucho amor.**

 **Verán normalmente cuando tengo un día libre me dedico a escribir la mayor cantidad de capítulos que pueda de todas mis historias, así que no se preocupen va a haber actualizaciones muy seguido, hasta que se me acaben las ideas, (no se crean).**

 **Dejen sus comentarios y nos seguimos leyendo.**

 **Los quiere mucho Fericii**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola personitas del internet, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

/

"-Habla bebe, antes de que te muerda hasta la muerte-" Kyoya ya tenía sus armas afuera para empezar una pelea en cualquier momento.

"-Kyoko ayúdame con algo que deje en la sala-"Ryohei estaba más tranquilo que de costumbre, sentía como esa situación iba a ponerse peor de lo que estaba ahorita.

"-Si hermanó-"y Kyoko y el sol salieron de ahí, ella no era tonta y había entendido la indirecta de su hermano.

"-Sawada Misuki es el objetivo de muchas familias, tanto enemigas como aliadas, ella tiene una habilidad única derivada de la súper intuición de primo-"Reborn había sacado de la nada un archivo, el cual era de la muchacha.  
"-Tiene la habilidad de copiar las técnicas de pelea de sus oponentes con tan sólo verlos un instante, lo cual la hace capaz de predecir los ataques antes de que el contrincante siquiera mueva un músculo-" Reborn sabía que era como la súper intuición de su alumno, pero más desarrollada. Por eso la hermana de Dame- Tsuna se pudo dar cuenta que el arcobaleno no era un bebe normal antes de cualquier cosa.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos al oír la verdad de Misuki. Ahora sabían que debían protegerla, porque era una pieza importante de Vongola y sería el objetivo de muchas familias y también porque era hermana de su amigo, por consiguiente su amiga.

Mientras tanto en otro lado, para ser más específicos en un parque, se encontraba acostada en una banca Misuki. Toda la información que había recibido era demasiada para ella.

Su hermano jamás le dijo nada de convertirse en un mafioso, nunca menciono nada de Vongola. Sabía que su hermano escondía muchas cosas pero no le había tomado mucha importancia.

"-Te encontré, te lo puedo explicar todo-"Tsuna sabía dónde encontraría a su hermana, era la misma banca en donde se sentaban desde siempre.

"-¿Qué más me has escondido?, ¿mamá sabe algo?, ¿sabes algo de papá?, ¿son realmente tus amigos?-"eran demasiadas preguntas para ser procesadas pero necesitaba saberlo.

"-Yo, bueno, nosotros somos descendientes del fundador de Vongola, todos los demás candidatos murieron y yo era el siguiente en la lista, el penúltimo-" lanzo un suspiro y continuo, no sin antes sentarse alado de su hermana.

"-¿Quién es el último?-"Misuki se acomodó para darle un lugar donde se pudiera sentar más cómodo.

"-Reborn san llego dos meses después de que te fueras, dijo que tenía que ser el jefe de la mafia, si renunciaba o moría la última en tomar el puesto serias tú y desde entonces me ha estado entrenando, y me eh estado volviendo más fuerte, tengo habilidades muy locas, difíciles de entender-"Tsuna había sacado sus pastillas y sus guantes de lana y se los enseño a Misu.

"-Enséñame-" Misu quería creer que su hermano no se había vuelto loco y estaba tomando drogas o algo.

"-Prométeme que no te asustarás-"le tendió su meñique el cual fue enganchado por el meñique de la rubia.

"-Nada podría asustar más que saber que eres hermana de un jefe de la mafia-"lo dijo justo después de desenganchar sus meñiques.

Tsuna se puso los guantes y procedió a tomar una pastilla, lo que paso a continuación sorprendió demasiado a Misuki y se retractó de lo que había dicho antes. Era algo completamente nuevo y fascinante.

"-Tsu kun-"veía cómo es que a su hermano le nacía en la frente una llama anaranjada y su mirada se volvía más fría, más dura por decirlo de otra manera.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Tsuna agarro a su hermana con un brazo y con su mano libre expulsó una cantidad de llamas lo suficientemente grandes como para alzarlos a los 2 al cielo.

Misuki se aferró más fuerte a su hermano, quería cerrar los ojos pero la impresión no le dejaba. Estaba volando, bueno su hermano lo hacía. Estaban tan alto que se podía ver su casa, Namimori school, la parte boscosa y muchas cosas más, sin embargo los 2 hermanos sintieron que algo los observaba y la súper intuición de ambos les decía que bajarán a tierra firme.

"-Hermano, baja ya-"le dijo Misuki a Tsuna, ahí fue cuando el cielo se dio cuenta que su hermana también compartía esa habilidad de sentir cosas con él.

/

 **Hola personitas, escribí esto con mucho amor para ustedes.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Los quiere Fericii**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo más de esta historia que me está gustando escribir.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

/

Ya abajo se sintieron más seguros y el efecto de la llama de la última voluntad se desvaneció hasta desaparecer.

"-¿No te duele?-"su hermana estaba tocando su frente en busca de alguna quemadura o expresión de dolor en la cara de su hermano.

"-No, es una sensación muy extraña, es como si mucha energía corriera por todo tu cuerpo, y todo lo que es imposible lo haces-"Tsuna había vuelto a guardar sus guantes.

"-Tsuna kun, ¿lo haces porque quieres, o por mí?-"Misuki no había pasado que su hermano era el penúltimo heredero y que por consiguiente eso la hacia la última heredera, por ser la hermana menor de Tsu kun.

El cielo no esperaba esa pregunta, pero tenía que ser cansera con su hermana porque si no se daría cuenta de que le estaba mintiendo. Lo único que pudo hacer fue agarrarla y abrazarla muy fuerte, tenía miedo de lo que su hermana pensara, pero tenía derecho de saberlo todo.

"-Yo no quiero que tengas una vida llena de peligro, por eso trate de ocultarte todo, a ti y a mamá-"el cielo no soltaba a su hermana, no quería que se fuera otra vez.

"-Tsu kun, yo lo siento, yo quiero que seas un muchacho normal, yo, yo…-"se empezó a oír como Misuki empezó a sollozar, y se aferró más al abrazo de su hermano mayor, como cuando su padre se fue y no volvieron a saber más de él, como cuando ella se fue a estudiar al extranjero.

"-No llores Misu, tengo muchos amigos que eh conocido a lo largo de todo este tiempo, ellos siempre me ayudaran y no me dejaran caer-"Tsuna separa un poco a su hermana para verla a los ojos, los tenía un poco rojos, pero estaba un poco más calmada.

"-Regresemos, antes de que se preocupen más los demás-"dicho esto los 2 hermanos se fueron directamente a su casa, solo para encontrar toda la casa hecha un desastre.

"-Décimo, hermana del Décimo, regresaron-"todos los que estaban peleando se pararon en seco. Algo le decía a Misuki que tenía que moverse de donde se encontraban en el patio, así que jalo a su hermano hacia un lado, y de repente una ganada salió volando hacia donde se encontraban antes y explotando justo antes de caer al suelo.

"-Estúpida vaca, casi le das al Décimo y a su hermana-"Gokudera había agarrado a Lambo.

Misuki sin saber porque, sabía que iban a caer más bombas del cabello del niño, así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el pelo blanco, hizo que soltara a Lambo y lo agarro de la mano para salir corriendo a un lugar más seguro.

Y dicho y hecho granadas cayeron y explotaron cerca de Lambo, lastimándolo un poco, lo suficiente para sacar la bazooca de los 10 años y dispararla contra sí mismo.

El lugar se llenó de humo rosa, y salió un muchacho de unos 15 años, traía una chaqueta de cuero y una camisa con estampado de vaca.

"-La fiesta se acabó-"Lambo adulto dijo esto al ver como todo el jardín de los Sawadas parecía un campo de batalla.

"-¿Y el niño?, ¿Eres tú?-"dijo Misuki si darse cuenta que seguía agarrando la mano de Gokudera, lo cual al guardián de la tormenta hacia que la sangre se le subiera a la cabeza.

"-Vaya, Misuki, siempre igual de bonita que siempre-"Lambo se había acercado a ella con las manos en los bolcillos y quedando de pie enfrente de ella.

"-¿M-me conoces?-"Misuki se estaba apuntando a sí misma, estaba nerviosa, ¿Cómo era posible que el niño se allá transformado en un adolecente?, no sabía porque pero se movió un paso a la derecha si quitarle la vista a Lambo adulto.

"-Como no conocerte, si eres la hermana de Tsuna y la novia de…-"Lambo no pudo terminar de decirlo ya que algo de poison cooking impacto contra su cara. Y Misuki soltó por la impresión la mano de Gokudera. Y vieron como el guardián del rayo se iba corriendo muy lejos de allí, seguida por Bianchi que estaba gritando cosas.

"-ROMEO, VUELVE AL INFIERNO-"Traía un plato con comida color morada, poco agradable a la vista.

Todos los guardianes se habían quedado con las ganas de saber quién era el que tenía el corazón de la rubia en el futuro, y eso les daba más esperanza de poder llegar a ser algo más.

/

 **No pueden ver bueno porque luego, luego quieren ligarse a la Misuki.**

 **No bueno, amiguitos yo los quiero mucho, dejen sus comentarios y demás, disfruto saber que piensan de la historia.**

 **Los quiere Fericii.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola amiguines, aquí les dejo otro capítulo.**

 **Disfrútenlo.**

/

La casa era un desastre, todos estaban peleando con todos, Nana san ignoraba todo el ruido que hacían afuera de una manera olímpica. Misuki no recordaba que su casa fuera así de ruidosa, llena de gente, explosiones y armas, dios porque esto le pasaba a ella.

"-Chicos, vasta de pelear, ¡CHICOS!-"Tsuna estaba tratando de calmar a todos sin éxito, y Misuki estaba pensando en lo que aquel muchacho le había dicho, ¿cómo que tenía novio?, pero antes de pensar más, a la muchacha le rugió el estómago, vaya que tenía hambre.

"-Tsu kun, acompáñame a comer, deja que ellos solucionen sus problemas-"dijo esto mientras jalaba a su hermano de la mano, el cual solo lanzo un suspiro, ¿Qué podría pasar si dejaban a los amigos del cielo solos?.

Entrando a la casa se podían seguir escuchando explosiones y peleas, gritos y demás cosas características de una pelea. En la sala estaba el guardián del sol junto con su hermana, platicando y esperando a que todo se calmara.

"-Kyoko san, Ryohei senpai, gustan acompañarnos terminar la cena-"pregunto la pelirubia con una sonrisa en el rostro, nadie se podía negar a esa sonrisa y tampoco era que quisieran.

"-Claro que si Misu chan, vamos hermano-"y los cuatro juntos partieron a la cocina donde se encontraba ya Nana y Reborn sentados platicando.

"-Tengo hambre, y supongo que tu también, no comiste mucho tampoco-"dijo mientras se sentaba viendo al bebé, este solo se dispuso a seguir comiendo unos fideos. Era increíble la percepción que tenía la hermana del Décimo. Por su poder tan especial era el objetivo de muchas familias, algunos ya habían pedido su mano en matrimonio y otros tenían planeado reclutarla para que formara parte de otra familia, todo esto sin que la misma Misuki lo supiera.

Y así fue más tranquila la cena, a pesar del ruido de afuera, Misuki y Kyoko se empezaban a conocer más, y los demás presentes reían y hablaban de cómo había sido su vida en Italia.

"-Y hay un tipo de helado que se llama Gelato que es más dulce, pero es sumamente delicioso-"Misuki empezaba a ser más abierta con ellos, puesto ya se estaban ganando su confianza, todos estaban babeando por todas las cosas que contaba, pues porque hablaba más que nada de comida.

"-Yo conozco una pastelería aquí cerca, los postres hay son muy ricos, podemos ir un día-"dijo la pelinaranja a su nueva amiga. Los ojos de Misu se iluminaron claro que quería ir a probar pasteles, o cualquier otra cosa que fuera dulce.

"-Claro Kyoko san, me gustaría muchísimo-"estaba agarrando sus manos y con una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba sumamente feliz.

De repente los presentes dejaron de oír el ruido de afuera y al poco tiempo entraron los demás invitados todos lastimados y arañados, con las ropas llenas de lodo.

"-Lo sentimos, no queríamos arruinar la fiesta-"dijo Yamamoto inclinándose y fue seguido por los demás envidados, espeto Gokudera que se inco en el piso pidiendo perdón, se sentía sumamente avergonzado de su comportamiento enfrente del Décimo y su familia.

"-¿Arruinarla?, ha sido la mejor bienvenida de todas-"se levantó de la mesa con los brazos en alto si quitar su sonrisa que dejo a todos cautivados y sonrojados.

"-¿Se sienten bien?, de seguro el frio de afuera los afecto-"la hermana del cielo no entendía por que todos los muchachos tenían un toque rojizo en el rostro, incluso carnívoro kun que era muy ligero.

"-No se preocupe hermana del Décimo, estamos bien-"Gokudera estaba apartando la vista de aquel rostro angelical, y levantándose del suelo. Se estaba enamorando de la hermana de su adorado jefe, pero eso era imposible, él solo era… él.

"-Vengan chicos, hay pastel y helado para todos-"Nana estaba poniendo un hermoso pastel en la mesa, la cual se había encargado de recoger Kyoko.

"-Yo quiero un trozo muy grande mamá-"Misuki ya se estaba comiendo el pastel con la mirada, y el hermano de Kyoko no entendía como a esa mujer le podía caber tanta comida, la había visto por lo menos servirse diferentes cosas almenas 7 veces.

"-HERMANA SAWADA, USTED TIENE UN APETITO VORAZ, COMO EL DE IN LUCHADOR DE SUMO-"Misu solo se rio un poco mientras trataba de pasar su rebanada de paste al plato, era cierto, le gustaba comer mucho.

"-Cuando Misu chan tenía 5 años y Tsu kun 6 años, los llevamos a comer a un bufet y mi pequeña se comió todo el arroz de la barra y todavía pidió más comida-"Nana estaba con la mirada perdida en el techo recordando esa escena como si hubiera sido ayer.

"-¡MAMÁ, N-NO DIGAS COSAS VERGONZOSAS!-"la rubia tenía un sonrojo muy fuerte en la cara, y los demás empezaron a reír, y a sorprenderse de cómo es que una niña pudiera tener un apetito tan voraz.

/

 **Esta Misuki es una chamaca con un enorme apetito.**

 **Bueno espero que les esté gustando la historia, tratare de actualizarla lo más seguido que pueda.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, quejas, suposiciones ¿Quién creen que sea el novio de Misuki en el futuro?**

 **Los quiere mucho Fericii.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo de esta loca historia.**

 **Disfrutenla.**

/

Había sido una fiesta encantadora, Misuki no esperaba que su hermana fuera el jefe de la mafia más poderosa del mundo, tampoco esperaba que sus amigos fueran así de ruidosos, y con ganas de pelear en todo momento.

Hoy era sábado y Misuki se levantó igual de temprano que su mamá para ayudarla a hacer los quehaceres de la casa y el desayuno, comida para alimentar a dos ejércitos, y al ser 2 personas realizando esta tarea terminaron muy pronto.

"-Gracias por ayudarme Misu chan-"dijo la Nana sirviéndole una taza de té, las dos estaban esperando a que todos bajaran para desayunar.

"-No te preocupes mamá, de ahora en adelante te ayudare, como antes-"le regalo una sonrisa a su querida madre, la extrañaba tanto, hubo noches en las que lloraba porque quería estar con ella y su hermano, pero luego hablaba con ella por el teléfono y la notaba muy feliz.

"-Como has crecido, ¿te divertiste en Italia?-"su mamá estaba feliz quería recuperar el tiempo que su hija no estuvo con ella, cocinarle todo lo que no pudo en 2 años.

"-Si, fue divertido conocí a mucha gente, y también fui a muchos lugar, la pizza original, sabe diferente a la que comemos aquí-"después tomo un sorbo pequeño de té, recordaba cuando fue con sus compañeros a comer pizza y tuvieron que pedir otra porque ella se había comido toda.

De repente se oyó como un pequeño disparo y un golpe fuerte arriba en el cuarto del cielo, y Misuki fue a revisar lo más rápido que pudo, cuando entro, pudo ver a Reborn con una sonrisa en el rostro y a su hermano tirado en el suelo, sobándose la cabeza.

"-Hermano, ¿Estas bien?-"pregunto la rubia ayudando a su hermano a levantarse del suelo, este solo le dijo que no se preocupara que así era todos los días, ella no sabía que responder ante aquella declaración.

"-Bueno apresúrense, el desayuno ya está listo-"dijo Misuki saliendo de la habitación del décimo jefe, este se apresuró a vestirse y a bajar junto con Reborn, olía delicioso y en la cocina ya estaban todos los integrantes de la casa.

"-Buenos días Tsu kun, Reborn san-"Nana había saludado a los últimos integrantes en sentarse, y le sirvió un poco de la comida que su querida hija y ella hicieron.

"-Hoy nos iremos de campamento estilo Vongola, así que Dame-Tsuna y Misuki chan, les sugiero que preparen sus cosas que nos vamos dentro de una hora-"él arcobaleno tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, esta sería una divertida aventura, bueno, para él iba a ser muy gracioso.

"-¡UNA HORA!-"los dos hermanos gritaron al mismo tiempo, como podía hacer esto aquel bebé, darles una hora para arreglar todo, apenas se enteraban desayunando. Misuki agarro su plato de comida y se lo acabo en menos de 5 minutos, y se retiró a su habitación. Y Tsuna ya se había ido a preparar todo no sin antes agarrar un pedazo de pan y correr a su habitación.

Misuki realmente no había desempacado todo de su maleta, así que se le hizo muy fácil ver que terminar de hacer su maleta, y decidió ir a ayudar a su hermano, que conociéndolo, no tendría ni lista la maleta donde poner sus objetos.

"-Tsu kun, ¿Puedo pasar?-"abrió un poco la puerta para que su hermano oyera la respuesta, recordaba todas la veces en que de noche llegaba a la habitación de Tsuna y le pedía permiso para entrar, jamás le había negado la entrada, pero siempre le seguiría preguntando.

"-Claro, entra Misuki-"y dicho esto la rubia entro al cuarto desordenado de su hermano, era exactamente igual a lo que recordaba, solo que ahora tenía una hamaca en donde sería el lugar de dormir del señor Reborn.

Tsuna tenía un desastre en su maleta un montón de ropa revuelta, la cual Misuki empezó a separar y a doblar, sabía que su hermano estaba abrumado por el tiempo que les había dado su tutor, pero tenían tiempo suficiente para ordenar la maleta.

"-No te preocupes, ordenaremos esto en menos tiempo del que tú crees-"su hermana tenía su mente concentrada en doblar la ropa de su hermano, mientras que el cielo estaba buscando otras cosas que pudieran servir para esa salida, como lámparas y un botiquín.

"-Listo, lo ves, quedo muy bien y tenemos tiempo de sobra-"no sabía Tsuna como había sobrevivido todo ese tiempo sin su querida hermana, les sobraba más de media hora, y Misuki empezó a buscar algo debajo de la cama del castaño.

"-Mira, lo encontré-"entre sus manos tenía una caja de cartón algo maltratada, pero en el frente tenía una estrella pintada, Tsuna se sorprendió de que eso estuviera debajo de su cama, no se acordaba donde lo había puesto, realmente necesitaba arreglar un poco su cuarto.

Tsuna agarro la caja y la abrió, adentro seguía tal y como lo recordaba, la misma libreta que usaba para comunicarse con su hermana, fotos viejas y un frasco con estrellas de papel adentro, entre otras cosas.

"-Mira somos nosotros con mamá y papá…-"dijo el cielo agarrando una foto en la cual aparecían ellos de pequeños, Misuki apenas tenía 2 años en esa foto y era sostenida por su madre mientras que a Tsuna lo estaba agarrando su padre por la mano. Parecían una familia feliz, talvez era cuando realmente era una familia feliz.

"-Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado al viejo-"Misuki sostuvo la foto entre sus manos, tenía una sonrisa un poco triste, su padre había desaparecido un día sin previo aviso, muchas veces preguntaron a Nana, pero ella evadía la pregunta con otra cosa, hasta que un día llegaron a la conclusión de que papá había muerto, y Nana ocultaba ese hecho para no verlos tristes.

"-Misuki, papá no está muerto-"esa frase que salió de los labios de su hermano, fue como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído de lleno.

/

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Me gusta mucho la relación que tiene Misuki con Tsuna, yo siento que así deberían ser todos los hermanos.**

 **El siguiente capítulo va a ser del pasado de los Sawadas, para que no se confundan por los manejos de tiempo en esta historia.**

 **Espero sus comentarios, son muy bonitos y me dan muchos ánimos para continuar la historia.**

 **Los quiere Fericii.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola amiguines aquí les dejo otro capítulo, me inspire en el cover del ending 22 de Naruto Shippuden, de verdad, creo que es uno de los mejores covers en español que eh oído, les dejo el link en mi perfil.**

 **Disfruten el capítulo.**

/

Una noche lluviosa la pequeña rubia estaba espantada, no había luz en la casa y los rayos iluminaban la habitación causando que la pequeña se sintiera indefensa, sin embargo su hermano llego a su habitación atraído por los gritos de su hermana.

"-Tranquila Misu chan, no pasa nada, solo es lluvia-"Tsuna estaba abrasando a la pequeña que trataba de ahogar mas gritos debido al tiempo, estaba temblando, pero sentir el abrazo de su hermano mayor se sentía segura.

De repente llego Iemitsu Sawada, el padre de los pequeños, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, y agarro a los dos alzándolos y abrasándolos.

"-Así se hace Tsuna, tú debes proteger siempre a tu hermana, los dos se deben hacerse fuertes, están destinados a grandes cosas chicos-"esas palabras quedaron marcadas en la mente de Misuki, debía ser fuerte, no rendirse ante nada.

"-Papá, eres el mejor, te queremos mucho mamá, Misu y yo-"dijo Tsuna, el cual le tenía una gran admiración a su padre, en ese momento sabía que jamás lo defraudaría y el siempre trataría de hacer que se sintiera orgulloso.

"-Jamás los dejare-"pero esa ilusión de seguridad no duro mucho, unas 2 semanas después Iemitsu desapareció, dejando a los pequeños con un hueco en el corazón u una gran pregunta, que fue de su padre.

Desde ese entonces los hermanos se volvieron más unidos, y dejaron de preguntar por aquel hombre, simplemente los dos asumieron que había muerto, cosa que no podían evitar, pero también existía una parte de ellos que decía que no era cierto, de cualquier manera, su padre había roto su promesa.

El tiempo paso y los pequeños empezaron a ir a la escuela, los dos en el mismo grado pero en diferentes grupos, su hermano era conocido por sus pocas, casi nulas habilidades en deportes, y sus terribles calificaciones. Ella solo era ignorada, era una muchacha normal, nada especial, no tenía amigos por lo que comía en la azotea con su querido hermano.

Ese día iba a ser un poco diferente, su hermano se había enfermado y ella estaba sola, no importaría pasar un día sola en la azotea, iba a ser como cuando estaba en el salón de clases, o eso creía.

"-¿Qué hace aquí una niña sola?, es la que se junta con el Dame Tsuna-"unos muchachos la había acorralado en las escaleras que daban a la azotea, estaba nerviosa pero no debía hacer que ellos lo notaran.

"-No le digan Dame-"se había armado de valor para decirle eso a esos abusones, no soportaba que le llamaran así a su hermano, se sentía mal porque ella no podía hacer nada, no porque no quisiera, sino porque el mismo Tsuna le dijo que no quería involucrarla más con sus acosadores escolares, por eso casi nadie sabía que eran hermanos.

"-¿O si no que?-"se iban acercando más, quitándole espacio vital, la rubia estaba a punto de gritar por ayuda cuando de repente los muchachos cayeron inconscientes en el suelo, ella se quedó temblando, enfrente estaba el terror de Namimori aun con sus armas afuera, era el primer año que aquel muchacho era presidente del consejo de seguridad de la escuela.

Misuki saco de su mochila una caja de almuerzo de los 3 que traía, y se inclinó enfrente de él ofreciéndoselo con los ojos cerrados por si ella también recibía un golpe.

"-Por favor acepta este almuerzo, es lo menos que te puedo ofrecer por haberme protegi…-"sintió como el almuerzo abandonaba sus manos, alzo la vista y vio como Hibari salía a la azotea, en el refugio de su hermano y de ella.

No pudo hacer nada más que resignarse y seguirlo, el muchacho se sentó en el suelo y Misuki se sentó alado de él, a una distancia un poco segura según su criterio, él estaba empezando a comer el almuerzo ignorándola de manera olímpica, y ella solo empezó a comer el primer almuerzo.

"-¿Por qué te juntas con Sawada Tsunayoshi? Te traerá muchos problemas-"seguía concentrado en el almuerzo de la muchacha, comiendo esas salchichas en forma de pulpo.

"-No lo conoces de verdad, él es muy fuerte, solo que tiene miedo de demostrarlo-"Misuki había sacado su segundo almuerzo y una lata de gaseosa que al abrirla salió volando el refresco por todos lados.

"-¿Cómo puedes decir eso de él?-"Hibari estaba sorprendido de la cantidad de almuerzos que traía la muchacha, no lo demostraba pero era increíble la cantidad de comida que había ingerido en tan poco tiempo.

Ella solo lo vio y le sonrió, una sonrisa tan pura que quería ver para siempre, era la sonrisa más bonita que había visto, era una muchacha que le entrego toda su confianza sin nada a cambio.

"-Me llamo Misuki, Sawada Misuki-"el terror de Namimori no pudo evitar bajar su escudo de frialdad e indiferencia con la muchacha, como no se había dado cuenta de que la muchacha era la hermana menor del perdedor de la escuela. Siempre los veía entrar a escondidas los 2 juntos al techo de la escuela. Tenía una cara sorprendida y su esperanza volvió.

Llego momentos en los que creía que ellos dos eran pareja, siempre sonreían cuando se encontraban en la escuela. Los oía reír desde su oficina, le sorprendía la facilidad que tenían ellos 2 para hablar y como siempre se esperaban para irse de la escuela.

Empezó a odiar a Tsunayoshi sin razón aparente, pero nunca se atrevió a pelear con él, porque aquella muchacha que siempre lo acompañaba lo iba a odiar. Se empezó a culpar a él mismo, porque le importaba tanto aquella muchacha, él era una persona que no debía sentir nada por nadie, eso solo era debilidad.

"-Jaja, es la primera vez que te veo así, ¿Seré la primera persona que te ve así?-"la rubia no había apartado su mirada del presidente de seguridad, tampoco dejo de sonreír, le gustaba ver las reacciones de las personas al decir que Tsuna era su hermano mayor.

"-No sé de qué hablas-"había vuelto a su misma expresión, fría y calculadora, esperando que la rubia dejara en paz el tema.

"-El mundo se divide en 3 grupos, tu, mi hermano, yo pertenecemos a algún grupo-"dijo Misuki acostándose para ver el cielo, y sus nubes pasar, suspiro y continuo.

"-Existen los herbívoros que deben ser protegidos, como cuando cuidas un gatito, los carnívoros que son los que deben proteger a los débiles, como tú con migo hace rato-"estaba sonriendo al cielo, imaginando como se sentiría volar.

"-¿Y el tercer grupo?-"la alentó Hibari a continuar, le empezaba a agradar aquella analogía que tenía la pequeña, en cierta manera tenía razón, él era un carnívoro, y siempre protegería a los débiles.

"-Son los más difíciles de encontrar, son los que se salen de los parámetros de los otros dos grupos, serían los omnívoros -"seguía viendo las nubes en el cielo, yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro.

"-¿Tu a que grupo perteneces?-"Hibari se había acostado también a admirar el cielo, se sentía extraño jamás había hablado tanto con una persona, y menos con la muchacha que siempre observaba.

"-Al que tú quieras-"volteo su cabeza para ver al terror de Namimori, realmente era un chico normal con una capa de frialdad que el mismo había creado, pudo ver como el niño se sonrojaba un poco, habrá sido el viento.

No le dio tiempo de preguntarle algo porque sonó la campana que indicaba que volvían a empezar el segundo periodo de clases. Ella se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se dispuso a salir de la azotea no sin antes decirle algo terror de Namimori.

"-Seamos amigos Carnívoro kun-"y se fue corriendo a clases para no llegar tarde.

Y así fue como empezó su amistad, como había días en los que iba a la casa de la rubia a comer, como defendía a su hermano algunas veces, y un día llego con una sonrisa en su cara diciéndole que se iría a vivir a otro país, lejos de él, rompiéndolo un poco por dentro, pero él seguía con su misma frialdad por fuera. Lo único que le consoló fue su promesa de volver, y con su ausencia se dio cuenta de cuanto la necesitaba.

Empezó a seguir a su hermano y a ayudarlo en todo lo que podía, se convirtió en su guardián porque quería hacerse más fuerte, para poder protegerla. Cuando se enteró que el padre de su amiga estaba vivo, sintió un odio inmenso por él, sentía lastima por su hermano y por ella, pero no podía hacer nada, al final era su padre, pero algún día seguro le daría la paliza de su vida.

Y cuando la volvió a ver, su felicidad regreso con ella, con su sonrisa su corazón se aceleró, no dejaría que otro herbívoro se acercara a su omnívora, no le importaría quebrar algunos huesos si era necesario. Era de él y de nadie más.

/

 **Ese Hibari es un loquillo, está enamorado de la hermana de Tsunayoshi, y es tierno su forma de ser con ella.**

 **También me agrada las analogías de Misuki, los dividió así porque ella ama comer, y me encanta, yo también divido al mundo en 3, aquellos que cuidan perros, los que quieren gatos y los que solo pueden cuidar peces o tienen una planta.**

 **El papá de Tsuna es mago, desapareció de su vida y de un día volvió a aparecer como si nada, es tan parecido al mío ,**

 **Dejen sus comentario, quejas, sugerencias, ¿Qué cren que vaya a pasar?, ¿Misuki se dara cuenta de los sentimientos de Hibari?, ¿Se enamorara de otro herbiboro?, ¿Habra algo más fresco que una lechuga?.**

 **Los quiere Fericii.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola amigos les dejo otro capítulo de esta divertida aventura.**

 **Disfrutenla.**

 **/**

"-¿Qué?-"fue lo único que Misuki pudo decir, tantos años de pensar que su padre había muerto, aunque ella en el fondo sabía que no era cierto.

"-Lo siento Misuki, tal vez no debí haberte dicho-"Tsuna también tenía la vista baja, sabía que debía decirle a su hermana que su padre había vuelto, pero era realmente necesario decirle que estaba vivo, que solo los había dejado por trabajo. Pero eso no justificaba todos los cumpleaños a los que el no estuvo, ni una llamada en navidad.

"-No, él debe tener sus razones-"Misuki solo pudo darle una sonrisa a su hermano, aunque no era una sincera, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Lo mejor era discutirlo después, al fin y al cabo se irían de campamento con los curiosos amigos de su hermano y con Kyoko.

"-No importa, ponte feliz, vamos a ir a acampar-"Misuki se había levantado junto con la caja de recuerdos, la puso en el escritorio y saco la botella con estrellas de papel.

"-Mira pronto podremos pedir un deseo nuevo-"Tsuna se sorprendió al oír eso, vio la botella de vidrio en las manos de su hermana, cuando su padre desapareció, una maestra les conto una historia de una niña que estaba sola, llenaba una botella vieja con estrellas de papel, cada vez que vivía una aventura nueva hacia una nueva estrella, porque cuando llenara la botella se le cumpliría un deseo, la última estrella fue puesta en la botella y luego lanzada al mar. Y se dice que las estrellas se unieron al cielo de la noche, la luna se dio cuenta del regalo que le dio la niña. Y su mayor sueño se cumplió, empezó a tener amigos, y su madre se recuperó de su terrible enfermedad.

Los hermanos empezaron a hacer estrellas de papel cada vez que vivían algo emocionante, como cuando Tsuna aprendió a andar en bicicleta, o Misu se le cayó un diente de leche, en el cumpleaños de su mamá, cuando jugaban en el parque. Deseaban llenar el frasco lo más rápido posible para que su padre volviera, pero el tiempo paso y los hermanos se hacían más grandes, sabía que la muerte no tenía solución, pero nunca dejaron de poner estrellas, era un frasco lleno de recuerdos que compartían y a pesar de que no se acordaban de la mayoría, sonreían al ver el frasco.

"-Claro que si Misu, un nuevo deseo-"dijo Tsuna mientras se levantaba e iba a donde su hermana. Misuki estaba viendo una foto de su hermano con todos sus amigos, o bueno algunos de los muchos.

"-Oye Tsu kun, no crees que Kioko es muy bonita-"en la foto estaba la pelinaranja junto con Chrome y otra niña igual de bonito. Pudo ver como su hermano se sonrojaba hasta llegar a un color tomate.

No le dio tiempo de reaccionar, cuando llego Gokudera, abriendo la puerta de una patada y gritando alguna que otra cosa.

"-Decimo, hermana del Decimo, es hora de irnos-"Tsuna agarro su mochila y se salio de la habitación.

"-Hermana del Décimo, ¿Dónde están sus cosas?-"dijo Gokudera al ver a la muchacha salir, ella sonrió y señalo la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo.

"-Esta en mi habitación, voy por ella-"dijo avanzando a su cuarto, pero fue seguida por Gokudera, el guardián de la tormenta, no sabía que lo impulsaba a hacer eso, de seguro ella lo consideraba un raro.

"-La ayudare con su maleta-"dijo inclinándose enfrente de ella. Misuki se puso muy roja, al igual que Gokudera, pero le volvió a sonreír y enseguida los dos entraron a la habitación.

"-Esa es mi mochila-"dijo señalando una pequeña maleta encima de la cama. Gokudera pudo apreciar que la hermana del Décimo tenía muchos posters pegados en la habitación, un estante lleno de libros en japonés y alguno que otro en italiano, pero lo que más le impresiono fue la frase que estaba pintada en una pared " _Que nadie corte tus alas, tu eres quien decide lo alto que quieres volar"_ _._

También pudo apreciar en el escritorio una foto de ella con su jefe, y Gokudera no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver esa foto de la rubia de pequeña, era igualmente adorable que ahora.

Era una habitación muy bonita y muy ordenada, uno se sentía cómodo al estar ahí, y pues era un lugar digno para la hermana de su jefe.

"-Gracias por ayudarme Gokudera kun-"la tormenta estaba levantado la maleta, no estaba muy pesada, pero aparte Misu traía en sus manos una manta doblada y un oso de felpa, se veía adorable a los ojos de la tormenta.

"-No se preocupe hermana del Décimo, yo siempre estaré a su servicio-"dijo Gokudera haciendo una reverencia, sabía que no había posibilidad de que la rubia se fijare en él, que lo considerara más que un simple amigo, pero no dejaría de ayudarle en todo, a ella y a su jefe.

"-Jeje, no diga eso, siento que se auto denominas un sirviente, además llámeme Misu por favor-"la muchacha no pudo evitar sonrojarse y lanzar una risita nerviosa, sabía que Gokudera trataba a su hermano como un dios y por consiguiente, a ella la trataría igual.

"-No, sería una enorme falta de respeto, no quiero que se ofenda-"dijo Gokudera más rojo que un tomate, apartando la vista.

"-Mire, a mí no me ofende, usted es un amigo, hagamos un trato, yo le llamo de tu y usted igual, si no, le obligare a decirle a mi hermano por su nombre-"Misuki había estirado la mano, esperando a que la tormenta aceptara su trato, sabía que no se podría negar a eso, no soportaría llamar al cielo por su nombre.

"-Esta bien Misu chan-"y así cerraron el trato, con un apretón de manos, Gokudera no pudo evitar ver la misma determinación que la de su jefe en los ojos de su amor platónico.

"-Bien ahora somos amigos-"y se marchó primero con una sonrisa en los labios, con la cual se quedó embobado el peliblanco, tal vez no todo estaba perdido, todavía podía volar más.

/

 **Hola amigos, espero que les esté gustando la historia.**

 **Ese Gokudera tiene sentimientos por la hermana de su jefe, al igual que Hibari, y o dios quien sabe que otro u otros más tengan sentimientos por ella.**

 **Me gusto la frase de la pared del cuarto de la pequeña Misu, pero siendo honestos le iba a poner** _ **"Toda comida es rica y saludable cuando es preparada con amor puro"**_ **, pero al final, me decidí por la otra frase porque quería darle un toque de inspiración.**

 **Bueno espero sus comentarios, dudas, quejas de por qué no hago que se quede con Hibari de una vez (no se crean), etc.**

 **Los quiere muchísimo Fericii.**


End file.
